Mega X Snow
by Dwarv
Summary: snow is a 16 year old arctic wolf with a secret crush on somebody ;), a beautiful pure white arctic wolf named mega. However, having an abusive stepmom, he doesn't see him very much until one day his crush steps in and gives him a hand…..
1. Chapter 1

Mega X Snow - Boy X Boy fanfic

WARNING: this fanfic contains a few lemons throughout the story, if you are sensitive to sexual content do not continue reading because once you continue, it's not my fault

These characters are mine, so credit to me lol. Mega is a white arctic wolf who wears a hoodie, a sliver spike collar, and white sweatpants. Mega is very fluffy and has super soft fur. Mega also has baby blue eyes with baby blue frosted tip hair. Snow is also an arctic wolf but has grey and white fur with light grey swirls. Snow has silver eyes and wears a blue, green, and yellow spike collar as well as black sweatpants and a tight t-shirt.

It was a slight chilly fall day at snows house, his stepmom had just left to go shopping which gave him time to walk around his house. Snows stepmom, also named firefox, was very abusive towards him. She would slap him alot and he would often spend his nights crying in his room which consisted of a fire pit and a pile of sand as a bed…. Snow was often hit in his head, so he wore a top hat to hide his scars he had, but that wasn't all he was hiding, he is gay. His stepmom didnt know he was gay, and he didnt want her to know, so he kept his mouth shut about his secret and snuck out some nights in hopes of finding a boyfriend he could keep a secret. Anyways snow was getting ready to leave, he didn't need to set a decoy because his stepmom never came to look for him in his room, so he was safe to go as long as he never got caught sneaking out. Snow was only caught once and he was beaten so bad he was unconscious for 12 hours straight! Now snow had many friends, including one in particular he had a secret crush on. This wolf's name was mega. Mega is a pure white arctic wolf who all the ladies fell in love with, every day he had girls say they liked him, but mega also has a secret, he is bi. Mega is what many people called a "pretty boy", he was male but had slight curves as well as soft fur, almost like a girl. Mega's tail was the fluffiest of all and required 3 people to clean it! Mega also has a very harsh past to him; he never knew his real parents except for his dad who died a week after he came back. Still, mega is one of the nicest fluffy boys out there, and just gotten over a girl that cheated on him, so he wasn't looking for a date any time soon. Mega is also filthy rich, but never really bragged about it, he did have a nice house and car.

Snow hadn't seen mega in a few weeks and decided to go visit him, he had pretty much given up on trying to ask mega out, because mega almost always had a girlfriend, but still admired him from a distance. Snows house wasn't very far away from mega's, it was only a block and a half away from his so he was able to make it there quite quickly, so he started making his way to megas house as fast as he could.

Snow had finally arrived at megas house, it was a very beautiful house indeed, many fine women often tried to get with him, but he usually declined most of them because he doesn't want to be a stud as much as others do. Snow knocked on the door to hear megas voice from the other side says, "just a minute!", just hearing megas voice was enough to make snow have butterflies in his stomach. After about 15 seconds, the door opened, revealing mega who had showered earlier, so he smelled very nice, "hi snow!" mega said cheerfully, "care to come inside?" he asked, "y-yeah thanks" snow said nervously. Mega always had a welcoming expression on his face, mega loved everybody he met as long as they were nice to him as well, which snow was. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" mega offered, "y-yes please" snow said with a slight blush, since snows stepmom was abusive, snow wasn't really fed much besides scraps and maybe a full plate if he was good, so hearing his crush offer him food made him feel like he was flying. Mega then came back with a full plate of food and some lemonade! Snow had never seen so much food at once offered to him! "Well, aren't ya gonna eat?" mega asked "y-yeah" snows said shyly as he dug in to mega's cooking. One thing others didn't know is that mega is a fantastic chef, which he learned from one of his ex girlfriends when they were together. Snow, being starved and had never tasted food this good before, inhaled all of his food in under 3 minutes, leaving mega shocked. "Slow down you'll make yourself sick" mega said slightly laughing "sorry, i'm just really hungry" he said softly, making mega start to worry. Snow and mega began to talk about random things for about 20 minutes when snow realized something was wrong, he forgot his phone! "M-mega i forgot my phone at home.." snow said with a panicked tone in his voice, "it's alright, I can drive you if you want" mega said "o-ok.." snow replied as they headed for mega's truck. Mega fires up the trucks supercharged V8 and they headed for snows house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Snows stepmom

Mega and snow arrived at snows house pretty quickly, luckily before snows stepmom got home. Snow hopped out of the large pickup, mega doing the same, and they headed towards snow's house. Snow opened the door and ran do his room, mega tried to follow but couldn't because snow stopped him, "please don't go in my room, its private and I don't want anyone else going in…" snow said shyly, "alright i'll wait on the couch" mega said as he headed for the couch slowly after snow went into his room. To snows horror, his stepmom tried calling him 6 times! Snow wanted to faint because he knew how she would react: with violence..

Mega was sitting on the couch looking around, when he saw an unfamiliar car pull into the driveway. The car was run down, was a maroon red with chipped paint and a spare wheel on the front passenger side. He saw a small female wolf in her late thirties get out and head to the house with a rather furious expression on her face. She opened the door and looked directly at mega, "Oh hi, who are you?" she asked instantly, "im mega, one of snows friends" he answers honestly, the wolf looked confused but then looked slightly pissed, "well, nice to meet you mega, im firefox" she said with a snappy tone in her voice. Snow opened his door and looked very scared, "snow sweetie did you do your chores?" she asked as if she already knew the answers, "n-no ma'am, I forgot.." he said looking down at the floor in shame, mega was very confused. Mega saw firefox whisper something to snow then go to her room and closed the door behind her. Almost instantly snow said to mega "y-you have to go, firefox said so.." he said with a shaky tone in his voice, "is everything alright?" mega asked concerned, "please, just go..." he said. Mega walked out the door but didn't go home; instead, he went to a secluded window and spied, he knew something was up.

Almost instantly when mega got into position, he saw firefox come down the stairs with something in her hand, he couldn't quite make out what it was, but he saw her begin to shout at him. Her yelling was so loud he could almost hear everything she was saying, but it was distorted because of how loud she was yelling, but he could make out words like "useless" or "lazy". He then saw something that almost broke his heart, she slapped him and he hit the floor with a thud. He heard sobbing coming from the pile of fluff on the floor and saw firefox grab him by his collar and yanked him to the kitchen where he began to do the dishes while crying loudly. He then watched as firefox want back up to her room and slammed the door rather loudly.

Mega couldn't believe what he just witnessed, his friend was ABUSED BY HIS STEPMOM! Mega didn't know if he should go home or step in, as stepping in was risky because if he got caught, snow might get another beating. Mega gained the courage and slowly walked to the door, placing a fluffy paw on the handle. Mega looked back at his truck "if i go now i can avoid all of this" he thought to himself. He then shook his head "what am I thinking?! He needs my help!" he thought to himself as he slowly turned the knob.

Mega heard loud music upstairs which muffled the door opening, but he also heard loud sobs coming from the kitchen. Mega slowly and quietly closed the door and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw something horrifyingly disturbing…

Snow was kneeled on the floof, with what looked like a combination of blood and tears under his face which was facing the ground. Mega slowly made his way over to him and lightly placed a paw on his back, resulting in a small yip form snow, "PLEASE IM SO- m-mega?!" he said jumping up quickly, he had a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth where firefox slapped him, "w-w-what are you doing here?! I-" he was cut off by mega giving him a hug. Snow was surprised but rested his head on mega's shoulder and started crying again. Mega rubbed his back shushing him like a mother to a child. Mega had a feeling in his gut that he hasn't had in a long time, he didn't know if it was sadness or if he was starting to get feelings for snow, he wanted to protect him and give him the love his stepmom didn't.

Mega pulled away from the hug and said "you have to get out of here-" he was cut off by the sound of the music that was coming from upstairs come to a dead halt with a door opening, "quick mega hide!" snow said quietly, mega listened and hid behind a corner where the laundry room was and got ready to hatch a plan. "Why haven't you finished your chores yet?!" firefox screamed at snow who was curled into a ball in a corner, shivering in fear "m-mom please, i-im getting them d-done.." he said with sobs in his words "no i've had it with you slacking off! You don't bring your chores, then you bring a friend over?! No you're done!" she said hitting him again. Mega watched in horror as she began to walk away only to say "you stay right there" from firefox as he hears something that sounded like a belt get picked up. Mega knew it was now or never and got ready as he saw firefox get ready to strike again. Once she started to propel her arm forward mega stepped in as snow got ready to cover his head. Snow was ready, he knew what is wat going to feel like, burning and stinging at the same time, but it never happened… snow opened his eyes and saw a giant white tail right in front of his face. He looked up and saw mega holding the belt in his hand with a serious look on his face. He also saw the rather scared look on firefox who was surprised that mega caught the belt. Mega was a lot larger than firefox, so he looked more intimidating along with his look. Snow then saw mega yanked the belt from her paw and proceed to punch her straight in the jaw, knocking her off her feet. Mega then grabbed her neck and lifted her in the air and say something he couldn't quite make out because it was in such a low tone, and watched as mega punched her again and threw her to the ground, unconscious.

"M-mega?" he said with a surprised yet thankful tone. Mega turned around and help his paw out for snow to grab and helped him up, snow blushing at mega's touch. Mega noticed that snows legs were a little shaky, plus he was limping slightly, so he picked snow up bridal style, which caused snow to blush hard, mega slightly blushing as well. Mega carried snow to his truck and drove back to his house with snow in the passenger seat, slightly crying from happiness.

Once they arrived home, snow laid down on the couch and instantly fell asleep, mega noticing almost instantly. "Dang he's so cute…" he thought to himself, blushing. Mega then had a thought and leaned down and kissed snow on the cheek, snow blushing in his sleep, unaware of what had just happened! Mega realized what he just did and shook his head "what am I doing? He's shooken up i can't take advantage of him like that!" he thought to himself. "Eh forget it i'll just go to sleep, hopefully he will be better in the morning" as he walked downstairs and headed for his room at night until he heard shivering coming from the couch snow was sleeping on. Mega walked over and put a blanket on snow, as well as his hoodie, and walked to his room knowing that snow is safe.


	3. Chapter 3 - Snow's Confession

Snow had woken up to the sound of a fire, he looked up and saw that mega had started a fire in his fireplace. He realized that mega had put a comforter over him as well as a pillow, causing him to blush. He suddenly remembered mega standing up for him and saving him from his abusive step mom.

Snow was mid-thought when he heard mega's voice "hey good morning" he said cheerfully, "m-morning" snow said shyly. "Is something wrong?" mega asked "n-no i'm just a little tired" snow lied "oh, ok!" he said. Snow got off the couch and faced mega, then hugged him saying "thanks for helping me…." trying not to cry, hugging mega made snow feel safe, and loved even though mega had a girlfriend, so he thought. Mega hugged snow back saying "im just glad your safe" which made snows heart jump, he decided he would confess right there at that sentence. "Mega can i tell you something?" snow asked "sure what is it?" mega replied "w-well, i've felt this way for a while, but i was scared you would hate me if i told you.." he said looking to the ground "well what is it?" mega asked; without warning, snow blurted out "I L-LIKE YOU!" he said blushing and looking at the ground, like he was about to cry. A long silence followed after snow confessed until mega asked "w-what?", "ive loved you for a long time ok? You're cute, caring, kind, and everything anyone would want! I know you're out of my league, and you probably have a girlfriend right now, but i've had these feelings for a long time and i can't get rid of them.." he said closing with a sob, mega was shocked and didn't know what to say next.

Mega watched him slowly go to the door when he grabbed his paw, causing snow to whip around and blush. Mega then said "snow, you're not out of my league, no one is…." and pulled him close, "m-mega?!" snow said "snow, I don't have a girlfriend right now, and no one had even confessed like that" he said pulling him closer, snow blushing even harder. Snow was looking at his chest against mega's until a white paw pushed his chin up. He looked and suddenly he felt his lips against mega's! If snow wasn't blushing before he was now, and so was mega.

Mega's lips were incredibly soft, smooth, and warm, and snow loved every second. Snow's lips were not as soft as mega's, but were still very soft as both enjoyed it very much~. Snow pulled away first, both panting until snows vision started to go dark, "snow? SNOW!" was the last thing snow heard before his vision had faded, he had fainted from the kiss~.


End file.
